Endless Waltz
by Chiisai Hikari
Summary: A Dorothy x Relina fic, which has a slight degree of humour to it for its creation out of spite.


Endless Waltz  
By Chiisai Hikari  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I claim not to own any part of Gundam Wing, none of the characters. They are (c) Sunrise and all them people, so don't sue me. But don't steal my work, either. 'Cause it's (c) me, Chiisai Hikari, 2001.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
"May I cut in?" Dorothy asked ever so politely to the young brunette dancing with her. He spun to meet up with another girl and as the other two met to dance, Dorothy clasped Relina's hand in hers, put her other around the Princess' waist.  
"Dorothy?" Relina asked, stunned. She continued the waltz with this foreign partner, circling round and round slowly, Relina's golden blonde hair swaying with the movements, Dorothy's long platinum locks circled with her, her eyes brimming with happiness, looking into Relina's frightened blue ones. Confused and scared, yes, that's what was hiding behind the princess' eyes, dancing back, trying to turn away from those gleeful grey-blue ones, dancing with emotions beckoning Relina to come and play. But the princess could not believe these freshly conspiring events. "What are you doing?" she asked, the only words she could come up with.  
Dorothy tried to hold in a giggle, letting a couple bursts escape her pink-painted lips. "Miss Relina! We're dancing!" she whispered quietly to the other girl. She shook her head slightly as they continued to waltz, Dorothy's pink dress swirling with Relina's blue and going around and around to make a sort of muted purple. Their heels moved around the floor in a rushed flurry, making the world around them disappear, Dorothy's hair waving around them both and hiding them in her created closet-like room.  
Relina was still masked in shock; her feet somehow automatically moving to this insanely fast waltz, the steps so rehearsed they became natural as she just stared in that same blank mask of trauma and confusion. Dorothy's eyes gleamed brightly; she the triumphant delighted leader of the dance, a face of pure glee and almost rejoicing at the fear. She could feel the song beginning to end and turned the dance out the door as she ended in a completely different place, one arm across Relina's chest, the other down her side as she stood tip-toed atop a small footstool, a half foot or less raising her from the floor. At this sudden stop, Dorothy made a quick, invisible motion pulling out the pair of blue ribbons holding Relina's braids as they gently released. Her arm resumed its position at the middle of Relina's thigh as the Princess crossed her arms over Dorothy's and the commanding leader whispered in her ear quietly.  
"Let's play my game, Miss Relina," came the most elegant and refined voices, but it was coated in seduction and possibilities of what was to happen next.  
And so then, without a second thought, Dorothy grabbed one of the arms holding hers and pulled it after her, and Relina spun around and followed behind, being dragged in a trance of Dorothy's words, the girl whose words had worked the magic running as fast as she could, both hands now on the other's arm, pulling her as hard as she could. She had that same gleeful look in her eyes, she smiled wide, her forked eyebrows raised, her eyes wide open as she ran past a blonde boy. His hair was like hers, the platinum shade, and his eyes like Relina's, a beautiful mix of teal and blue. He looked upon the two as the second rushed into the now-stopped first as she gazed into his eyes.  
She swept him up in a dip in a sudden movement, his blue eyes radiating with that same fear she'd seen before, that fear she seemed to feed upon, the shock that drove her to her point of happiness. And it was with this shock that Dorothy bent down and kissed him, her lipstick slightly melting onto his lips in an instant before she moved off and smiled sweetly, still holding him gently. She set him down, seating him against the wall, smiling at him until a moment before turning to Relina, where the girl's gaze turned into a harsh, cold one, a cruel glare.  
But that changed again into an overpowering, confident air, a catlike walk towards the princess, a look from a bowed head as she took the royalty by surprise. Dorothy wrapped her up in both arms, first one then the second, and fiercely touched the imperial lips, slowly lowering into the kiss that painted Dorothy's lips darker and Relina's lighter. And Quatre could do nothing but look on in a stunned horror, his hand touching his lips in disbelief.  
And Relina didn't fight as much as she thought she would, the kiss was like a slow poison, and she welcomed it gladly now. She didn't know what was to come, but now she desired to linger in this moment forever. But it was this that caused her to not see what was coming.  
Six persons, never expecting or looking to the side of the hallway to find the two locked together in a closed-eye ceremony. As the two young women prepared to part and breathe, the Prince, brother of the Princess, pushed the other, the Snake, from his sister. "Leave my sister the hell alone!" he yelled at the one looking, weaving her path back to the Princess. At that moment, Zechs, the Prince, fell to the floor. Relina fell down beside him and put her hands around his face as Dorothy pulled the Princess' face from her brother back into kiss.  
Heero Yuy looked upon the scene with a heavy sweatdrop, but a deep-felt relief and curious wonder... 'I never knew she was gay...' he thought quietly to himself. But Trowa had sat down beside his shocked friend, hearing his newly acquired tale, suddenly rage-filled. The tall brunette whispered a few words to the blonde through gritted teeth, and then marched angrily to the Princess and the Snake. He pulled Dorothy by the shoulders and gave her a wide-pulled back slap across the face. "How DARE you!" he cried loudly. A red mark came into view on her face as her eyes filled with tears, her drawn-back hand crossing his face. "I'll do whatever the hell I want!" she yelled back, angry as tears flew out.  
Relina came in between the two, and looked to the taller, darker one. "She won't bother you any more," the words came in that seductive tone Dorothy had used before. And Relina took up Dorothy's role and pressed her lips to the Snake's. With that, Trowa stepped back until he hit the wall and slid down next to Quatre, looking into the blonde's eyes as he looked into the deep green ones. They smiled at one another and slid into shadows behind the two now standing in the hall.  
Duo smiled at this new scene, happily turning to Heero, grinning widely and a little bit devilishly as he pulled the Perfect Soldier off to the side, into the shadows opposite Quatre and Trowa. But the two left, Wufei and Noin, were in utter shock and horror, but Noin blinked again and realized who had fallen, rushing over to aid him. Wufei just stood in shock, eye twitching slightly as the pair broke again. "Weird women," he muttered before turning around and leaving all of them.  
"Oh, Miss Relina! I had no idea you returned my feelings! I'd been hoping so much that you would! Renouncing those foolish boys as I have done, to come and join me in this different stance of life! I thank you, Miss Relina! I thank you so very much! Now we can be with one another for all of life, forever and ever! Now I can show you my views and you show me yours, telling me everything. Because now, now you needn't hide anything from me any longer! Oh, thank you, dear Miss Relina!" Dorothy proclaimed with such passion she moved about, ending with her arms around the Princess, hugging her tightly as she could feel it being returned.  
"You're welcome, Dorothy," Relina whispered in her ear, smiling keenly. She seemed now more in-tune with Dorothy's persona, changing from a High Princess to a Common Snake in such a short time. The poison had worked its magic...  
The two slipped from the hallways, back upon the dance floor. But they split as soon as they found lonely partners; left behind as the charade in the hallway had progressed. They each took up the boys in a demanding manner, returning to their original personalities, original ways. They turned in just the right way, smiling diabolically at one another before drifting off to another waltz.  
And it was then that Zechs Merquise, the Prince, awoke from his slumber, looking up into the loving face of Lucretzia Noin. She smiled down at him before he sat up and shook his head, platinum locks flying slightly before falling at his now-standing body. He rubbed his eyes and looked down to Noin. "I just had the worst nightmare," he groaned. "Dorothy making out with my sister... ugh... I don't even want to think about it..."  
Noin just smiled, looking ahead as she slipped her arm around Zechs' waist, feeling his around her shoulder. "Yeah, must've been horrible..." she muttered quietly, walking with the Prince upon the dance floor, she couldn't help but smile. And they too slipped into the waltz, the waltz that seemed to go on and on for all eternity, the Endless Waltz. On and on, circling around, always repeating, everlasting, Endless Waltz. 


End file.
